


Change Is Good

by FantasyIsMyReality2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Season 2, Slow Build, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyIsMyReality2/pseuds/FantasyIsMyReality2
Summary: After Kono and Steve got together, many things stayed the same for them. But there was one thing that changed that took Kono by surprise. Just an excuse for hot McKono sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I ship McKono so hard its a wonder I haven't managed to jump through the screen to push them together. Steve is too gorgeous to be real and an idiot for not wanting Kono, especially given the way she looks at him. Kono is sexy and a badass. This is just an excuse for me to write the things I wish those two were doing on the show. I loved Malia so this is set sometime in season 2. I make no promises about finishing this in a timely manner, just an FYI. Also, music plays a big part both in the story and in my writing process, so be on the lookout for references to song lyrics. First one is from Mike Posner.

          After Kono and Steve got together, many things stayed the same for them. They still worked flawlessly side by side, closing case after case, protecting their beloved home as a unit. Steve and Danny still argued like an old married couple, Chin was as stoic and Zen-like as ever, and Kono was the rookie that everyone respected but still quietly looked after. But there were also many things that changed. Danny and Chin loved to gang up on the couple and tease them mercilessly (after Chin made the appropriate threats to Steve of course). Kono went home with Steve at the end of the day, they went out on dates all over the island, and they enjoyed spending the quiet moments during cases when they were waiting for some piece of evidence together, simply basking in each other's presence. Sometimes Kono would drag her chair into Steve's office and they would do paperwork side by side at his oversized desk. Other times, they would take a small cat nap curled up together on Kono's couch in her office (Rest assured, Danny got plenty of photographic evidence of these moments. "For the wedding album," he claimed).

But there was one thing that changed that took Kono by surprise. When they were still dancing around their feelings for one another, Kono used to catch Steve looking at her with what she privately referred to as 'sex eyes'. She could feel his gaze burning into her from across the table or through the glass separating their offices, and would glance up to see pure hunger and want in his eyes. That look screamed _I want to devour you whole_. But once they got together, Steve was a complete gentleman. He took things slow, visibly held back from being too rough, made sure he never hurt her, and always made sure she came first, at least twice, before he did. Granted, they'd only been together for about a month, but Kono couldn't help but wonder what the problem was. She wanted that blatant desire back, she wanted to unleash the beast and reap the benefits, and she wanted it ASAP.

But Kono knew she needed to talk to Steve about it first, make sure there wasn't something genuinely wrong first, because if there was, Kono didn't want to risk hurting Steve. She could provoke him into getting what she wanted, that was for damn sure, but if there was a reason she didn't know about and she got her way, Steve would never be able to look at her (or Chin, for that matter) ever again. So she bided her time, waited for her window of opportunity.

The perfect moment fell into her lap less than a week later. They had just closed their latest case and everyone headed back to HQ to finish their paperwork. It was just coming up on 7pm when the last report had been turned in, and Danny had suggested going out that night to celebrate. They all agreed, so Steve recommended they check out the newest club downtown at 9, giving the team a chance to clean up and eat before they hit the bar. He had given Five-O the weekend off, so no one had anywhere to be in the morning.

Kono and Steve left shortly thereafter. They swung by Kono's house briefly so she could get her outfit for the evening and pack a bag for the weekend, then they headed to Steve's. They grabbed some take out from Kamekona on the way and ate on the lanai, basking in the gorgeous view and each other. But all the while, Kono was quietly plotting.

They got ready in separate rooms, per Kono's request. He shot her a questioning glance but didn't argue after she tossed him a wink on her way out. Naturally, he was ready before she was, so he settled onto the couch to wait.

As Kono put the finishing touches on her makeup, she gave herself a once over in the mirror and felt the beginnings of butterflies, thinking about how the evening would (hopefully) end. She smirked to herself. Steve had no idea what he was in for, but Kono knew he was going to love it. She walked down the stairs a little slower than usual, hoping to catch his attention before she reached the bottom. It worked. By the time she stepped off the last stair, Steve was waiting for her. Kono's heart flipped a little in her chest when she got her first good look at her boyfriend. She had left an outfit on the bed for him to wear, and he looked as delicious as she knew he would. His darkest snug fitting jeans hugged his toned ass and brought out his tan, while a navy blue button down made his eyes seem darker than usual.

A small choked sound pulled her eyes from admiring his broad chest back to his face, and Kono shivered. The sex eyes were back in full force, raking over every inch of bared skin hungrily. Kono was in a white wrap around mini dress that made her curves look fantastic while showing off her long legs and toned arms. A pair of strappy heels completed the look, and Steve struggled to swallow in a mouth that was paper dry. She let him look for a few moments before she strutted up to him and slid her hands up his chest to grab his collar. "How do I look babe?" she asked in a low voice. It took Steve a few tries to find his voice, and when he did, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "You look like sex," he said, moaning slightly, hands settling on her waist gently. She gave him her sexiest smile. "You don't look so bad yourself, _Commander_."

Kono was playing dirty, and they both knew it. She knew what his title did to him, was using every trick she knew to egg him on. Kono could see how stiff he was with restraint, and went in for the takedown. She looked him square in the eye, still holding onto his collar, and said in her most serious voice, "Before we leave, I need to ask you a question. Keep in mind your answer will determine how the evening is going to end." Steve had to visibly pull himself together, but he managed it and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him. "Ask away gorgeous." he said, confident he knew how the evening was going to end regardless of the question.

Kono let go of his collar and wound her arms around his neck, making sure she had his full attention. "Is there some reason you're holding back when we have sex?" she said, knowing the direct approach was her best option. The quicker they got through this, the quicker they could get the party started. The question brought Steve up short. This was definitely not what he was expecting, but his curiosity was piqued. "What do you mean? I don't hold back with you." Kono sighed. "Yeah you do. I can feel how tense you get, how you force yourself not to get rough with me. I just want to know if there's a problem, because if there is we can fix it." she said, trying to reason with him. Steve still looked confused, so she switched tactics. "When we started working together, I used to imagine what it would be like to have sex with you." Steve's eyes flashed briefly at this revelation, but wisely didn't interrupt. Kono just rolled her eyes and continued. "Now don't get me wrong, the sex we have is fantastic. But on those days when we went on a raid, I used to get off thinking about you taking me home and fucking me against a wall, still in our tac gear. Then you would take me upstairs, strip me down, and pound me through the mattress so hard I'd feel you for days after." Steve's jeans were considerably tighter than they were when he put them on, and he was so hard Kono had to feel him through her flimsy dress. How was he supposed to respond to that? But Kono wasn't done. "Don't you dare say you're afraid of hurting me, you know better than that. We've sparred enough times that I broke you of that habit. So talk to me Steve, what's holding you back?"

Without warning, Steve lifted her slightly and walked the few steps back to push her against the nearest wall. Kono gasped quietly at the look in his eyes; it was feral, hungry, a predator eying its helpless prey. Just like that, Kono was wet already. When Steve spoke, it was low and seductive. "I will always worry about you getting hurt, and I could never forgive myself if I caused it. But I spent so long loving you and thinking I could never have you, that when we finally got together, all I wanted to do was show you how much I loved you, how much I cherished you." Kono had to kiss him then, tell him without words that she felt the same way. He broke away to continue, this time with a growl in his voice that made her shiver. "However, _Officer Kalakaua_ , I would be more than happy to fulfill that dirty little fantasy of yours next time we go on a raid. As it so happens, I have a very similar one." Kono moaned low in her throat. As much as Steve's title got to him, her title did the same to her, especially when he said it like _that_. Add onto that the fact that he agreed to give her what she had been aching for _for months _after their next raid, and Kono was in danger of soaking through her panties.__

Steve smirked. This was going better than he could have imagined. He continued, "As for tonight, _nani_ , I know you had a plan in mind. Care to share?" He punctuated his last sentence by sliding his hands down and grabbing two handfuls of her ass. She arched into him, already so turned on she was having difficulty remembering what her goal for tonight even was. She took a deep breath to steady herself, then leaned forward to speak directly in his ear in her bedroom voice. "I had planned to go celebrate with the team and spend the night driving you crazy. I wanted to get you so turned on that you couldn't stand it anymore, so you would drag me home and fuck me so good with your mouth and your cock that I wouldn't want to leave this house for the rest of our weekend off." She pulled back and smirked at the look on her boyfriend's face. _Check mate_ , she thought.

Once again, she knocked him off balance, and in the best way possible. When he got his brain back online, he decided to give her everything she wanted and more, and maybe do a little teasing of his own along the way. This was not, after all, a one sided desire, by any stretch of the imagination. He gave her his signature McGarrett smirk. "Sounds like a plan to me babe. What are we waiting for?" He stepped back, grabbed his keys, and they were out the door, laughing like teenagers.


End file.
